Unravel At The Seams
by PDOTL
Summary: ...and the giant arrow of overprotective older brotherness came over him. Hunny frowned slightly and watched as Satoshi hugged and nuzzled Chika like Tamaki sometimes did to Kyouya. “Takashi! Get Satoshi off Chika chan. Oneshot. SatoshixChika, shounan ai.


'_Dark Blue'  
Jack's Mannequin_

_I have…   
I have you_

_Breathing down my neck breathing down my neck  
I don't, don't know what you could_

_Possibly expect  
Under this condition-so  
I'll wait, I'll wait  
For the ambulance to come Ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor What did you_

_possibly expect Under this condition, so...  
Slow down… This night's a perfect shade of_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
When I'm here…with you  
I said the world could be burning, burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
Well I'm…here with you   
I said the world could be burning  
'Til there's nothing but Dark blue,_

_Just dark blue_

_And This flood…  
This flood is_

_slowly rising up  
Swallowing the ground Beneath…_

_my feet   
Tell me how…_

_anybody thinks Under this condition  
So…_

_I'll swim I'll swim  
As the water rises up  
Sun is sinking down And now…_

_all I can see  
Are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I…   
Slow down …  
This night's a perfect shade of_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
When I'm here…with you  
I said the world could be burning, burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
Well I'm…here with you  
I said the world could be burning  
'Til there's nothing but Dark blue,_

_Just dark blue_

_We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing  
You were swinging for mars  
And then the water reached… the west coast  
And took the power lines, the power lines…  
And it was me and you…  
And the whole town under water…  
There was nothing we could do_

_It was dark blue _

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
When I'm… here with you  
I said the world could be burning, burning down  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
Well I'm… here with you  
I said the world could be burning Now there's nothing but  
Dark blue_

_If you've ever been alone  
You'll know  
Dark Blue  
If you've ever been alone  
You'll know  
_

_You'll know_

* * *

Unravel At The Seams

* * *

"Yasuchika, come on, we're going to be late for school," Satoshi shouted as he walked down the hall way to Chika's room. It was strangely dark in his peripheral vision, and all that he saw in front of him was all strangely muted.

He opened the door was a loud creak and wondered why it was so dim.

"Yasuchika, come on," Satoshi said, strangely whispering as the atmosphere seemed to demand.

He didn't see his shorter friend and cousin, but could hear his calm breathing coming from a chair that was situated in front of a miraculously placed crackling fireplace (though who would question? They're stinking rich! They can do w/e they want, whenever they want).

Satoshi gripped the back of the chair and swung it around. The shadows created from the flickering fire played eerily across Chika's young face and his eyes seemed glazed, looking far off somewhere Satoshi could not see.

"Yasuchika?" Satoshi asked worriedly. Chika's facial features saddened and he closed his eyes slowly.

"Satoshi, why didn't you do something? You could have prevented it." Satoshi was shocked at the strange choked tone Chika used and kneeled before the boy in alarm.

"Yasuchika, what could I have prevented?" Chika's eyes snapped open and he turned toward Satoshi. Only he wasn't looking at the raven; it seemed as if he was looking through him.

"Y-Yasuchika!? Your eyes, they're so misty, what happened?" Satoshi was rapidly starting to panic as Chika's face remained calm and looking through him.

"Chika, Chika-chan! You're blind aren't you?! Chika!" Satoshi said desperately, starting to refer back to his childhood name for his best friend.

"You could have prevented it, Satoshi, if only you stopped me from wearing those unnecessary glasses. Now my vision is permanently damaged. You're supposed to serve me, Satoshi, you're supposed to protect me…"

Satoshi's eyes started to tear up. "But-but, I always told you…but you wouldn't listen…" "You should have _made_ me listen!" Chika bit out angrily.

"It's all your fault, Satoshi, I hate you! I hate you! I hate-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Satoshi shot up in bed, sweat cold covering his body. A lukewarm wet-cloth dropped from his forehead to cover his eyes. "Gah!"

"O, young master, you are awake. Hmm, it seems you have sweated out your fever while you were sleeping," a maid said calmly as she walked into his room.

She took the cloth off his face and took away the bowl of water next to his bed. "Eh? I had a fever? I was only dreaming?" Satoshi wondered aloud.

"Hai, you've been sleeping since eight o'clock. It's already four right now.." the maid continued, also collecting his laundry and straightening his things absentmindedly.

"Four? I missed school? I wasn't there for Chika…" it processed slowly.

"Ah! Chika, I've got to go find him!" The maid gasped lightly as he fell to the floor, having gotten tangled in his sheets in his hurry to get to his closet.

"Satoshi-san, you shouldn't overexert yourself, you just had a very high fever, and-"

"Iie, I have to go to Chika, he needs me! What if…" The maid sighed and nodded as she left, silently smiling at how fussy he was about his cousin.

* * *

Chika looked down solemnly as he sat on one of the Host Club's plush couches. "It's okay, Chika-san, I'm sure you'll win one day," Haruhi said unconvincingly.

Chika sighed and grimaced as he saw his brother wolf down a particularly sugary-looking cake.

"CHIKA-CHAN!!!!" Satoshi into slammed the door and came in shouting, waving his arms around crazily. Chika stood up in shock and looked at his friend questioningly.

"Satoshi, you have a fever, you shouldn't be here running around!" Chika scolded him worriedly.

"Chika!" Satoshi shouted one last time before latching himself around Chika's waist, sending Chika on his back to the floor.

"Satoshi, are you better now?" Chika asked as he felt his forehead, unaware of Satoshi snuggling his stomach.

"I'm fine, but what about you, are you blind?!" Satoshi said looking intently into Chika's eyes.

"What are you talking about, I'm not-" But he was cut off as Satoshi whipped the glasses off his face and threw them violently at the nearest wall.

"Satoshi!!! Those were prescription!" Chika said as he gazed at his shattered glasses with a scowl.

Satoshi glared at him and hugged him closer so Chika's face was flush up against his chest.

"I don't want you to turn blind because of those stupid things! It's my duty to watch after you, Chika. And besides, I don't want your pretty brown eyes too get all misty and blind."

Chika blushed slightly and rested his chin on Satoshi's shoulder. "Okay…" he said softly, peeking at his broken glasses one last time. "If you really feel that strongly about it…"

Satoshi nodded fervently. The birdies flew in and Chika smiled lopsidedly, his eyes glowing slightly.

"Okay… now let's go to your house. You should rest after that fever," Chika said, tugging on Satoshi's sleeve. Satoshi laughed and tugged Chika down for a big hug.

"Kawaii. There isn't a love more pure than pre-pubescent shounen love. So young and refreshing, and unlust-driven," Renge rambled on, eyes sparkling like all the customers'.

"Hmm, but it will be interesting, soon enough they'll be part of the Host Club and by then puberty would strike and…"

"Satoshi-san will definitely develop faster than Chika, too, so…" The two random otaku grinned and giggled evilly, thoughts carrying them away from reality.

Unfortunately Hunny, who was standing next to the before mentioned random otaku, heard and the giant arrow of protective-older-brother-ness came over him.

Hunny frowned slightly and watched as Satoshi hugged and nuzzled Chika like Tamaki sometimes did to Kyouya.

"Takashi! Get Satoshi off Chika-chan!" Mori immediately reacted, pulling the two younger boys apart and setting Chika down gently next to Hunny.

"Want some cake, Chika-chan?" Hunny asked cheerfully. Chika yelped a high pitched 'alien!' before jumping into Satoshi's arms.

"Eh?" Satoshi said as he looked down at perturbed Chika and up to see Hunny looking irritably down at him. Hunny quickly separated the two and hurled Satoshi across the room.

"I'm so glad I don't have an older brother…" Haruhi said dryly. Tamaki swallowed in fear and tugged at Kyouya's sleeve.

"Are your older brothers like that, Kyouya?" Kyouya looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well, there was that one time… Only it was much worse then Hani-senpai's reaction…" Tamaki turned pale and slid to the floor weakly. Kyouya shrugged and went back to entertain some customers.

Chika's shattered glasses were left forgotten by the wall, twisted and useless.

Yet another day at the Host Club.

* * *

'_Don't Wake Me Up'_

_The Hush Sound_

_You came to me in seamless sleep  
You slipped right in_

_Behind my eyes  
On the back of my mind  
We swam a sea of pretty sights and chandelier skies  
I swore I could feel you breathe  
It was all so real to me  
_

_The light slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away  
_

_Don't wake me up, I am still dreaming  
The story's undone, unraveled at the seams  
Don't wake me up, death is misleading  
When I fall asleep, I sleep with a ghost  
_

_I moved in the dark, the room calm and cold  
The quiet hollow  
I am such a haunted soul  
Your ghost is gone, the bed is so cold_

_The light slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away  
_

_Don't wake me up, I am still dreaming  
The story's undone, unraveled at the seams  
Don't wake me up, death is misleading  
When I fall asleep, I sleep with a ghost  
_

_You were a fire caught in a storm  
Memories like embers keep us warm  
You will leave me in the morning  
Leave me_

_The light slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away_

_The light slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away_

_The light slipped through the window  
The morning ripped you away_

* * *

A/N: I love SatoshixChika, plus the slightly implied tamaxkyou was fun. XD This was supposed to be a drabble, but, yea… nope…

Heehee, Chika's too cute in the manga. I rlly gotta buy that volume…

If you like satoshixchika you might wanna read chappie five of my other OHSHC story. XD

Meh, crappy title, and I added some lyrics for fun, who doesn't like music?

Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love and Peace for all you ppl out there. Review in return?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club, Or The Songs 'Dark Blue' And 'Don't Wake Me Up'.


End file.
